helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogawa Makoto
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kashiwazaki, Niigata Prefecture, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer, actress |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2001-2006, 2008-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Zetima |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Morning Musume, Petitmoni, Morning Musume Otome Gumi, Happy 7, SALT5, H.P. All Stars, Gatas Brilhantes H.P., Metro Rabbits H.P., Dream Morning Musume |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project.com}} Ogawa Makoto (小川麻琴, born October 29, 1987, in Kashiwazaki, Niigata Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese pop singer and actress, best known as a former member of Morning Musume. She joined the group in August 2001 along with Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Konno Asami. On April 28, 2006, alongside Konno Asami, Ogawa announced that she would graduate from Morning Musume in order to study English in New Zealand. On March 31, 2009, She graduated from Hello! Project with the rest of the Elder Club. She is a part of Dream Morning Musume. Biography ]] during her official graduation ceremony]] with Konno Asami during their graduation ceremony]] ]] ]] 2001 Ogawa was selected from Love Audition 21 to join Morning Musume as a fifth generation member on August 26, 2001, along with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, and Niigaki Risa. She made her debut appearance on the single "Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~," and first appeared on the fourth studio album, 4th Ikimasshoi!. 2002 In September 2002, the fifth generation were placed into the Morning Musume subgroups, and Ogawa was added to the Petitmoni roster. However, unlike the other newly shuffled Tanpopo and Minimoni, the new line-up of Petitmoni never released a single. They had one original song, "WOW WOW WOW," but it was only released on the Petit Best 4 album and performed during concerts. 2003 Ogawa was placed in Morning Musume Otome Gumi in January 2003 and released two singles as a part of the group before it went inactive. On June 22, 2003, Ogawa sprained her hip during the Edokko Chuushingura musical mini-live at the Meijiza Theater in Tokyo. Consequently, she was sidelined to a wheelchair for several live performances during the release of "Shabondama" (for the HEY! HEY! HEY! MUSIC CHAMP appearance as a part of SALT5, she performed sitting on a stool). In September 2003, She joined and was an original member of the futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P. when it was formed. 2004 In March 2004, she retired from the futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. From September to December of 2004, She became part of the TV show Sore Yuke! Gorokkies. She also became a part of the TV Show Futarigoto for a short time from April to May and again later from September 20-28. Also became a part of the show Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den with Ishikawa Rika from October to December. She also later stared in the TV Drama Aijō Ippon!. 2005 In February of 2005, She released her first photobook entitled Ogawa Makoto. From April to July she became a part of the TV Show Musume Dokyu! and later again for a short time from December 16 to the 22. In June of 2005, she joined the radio show Hello Pro Yanen!!, which she is still a part of today. In April of 2005, she became a part of the radio show TBC Fun Fīrudo Mōretsu Mōdasshu for a short time. 2006 In March 2006, she became a member of the kickball team Metro Rabbits H.P. On April 28, 2006, alongside Konno Asami, Ogawa announced that she would graduate from Morning Musume in order to study English abroad in New Zealand. She graduated on August 27, 2006, after the final performance of Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical. But still officially, she remained a part of Hello! Project. In August of 2006, she became again a part of the radio show TBC Fun Fīrudo Mōretsu Mōdasshu again for another short time. 2008 She returned in 2008 as an MC in some concerts. She also made regular appearances in the TV Asahi show "Jagaimon" and has performed in various stage plays, concerts with non-Hello! Project artists, and some fan club events. 2009 On, March 31, 2009, She graduated from Hello! Project with the rest of the Elder Club. And became a part of Dream Morning Musume. 2010 In September of 2010, She joined the unit Afternoon Musume, along with: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, and Fujimoto Miki. In December of 2010, A concert tour for Dream Morning Musume titled Dream Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru no Mai ~Sotsugyousei DE Saikessei~ has been announced. Acording to the announcement all the OG members, except Konno Asami, will be participating in the concert tour. 2011 Ogawa Makoto with former 5th Generation Konno Asami has made a special appearance at Morning Musume's Autumn Tour a day before Takahashi Ai's graduation. 2013 On March 2nd and 3rd, Ogawa will participate in SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ along with other Hello! Project and UP-FRONT PROMOTION members. From March 20 - 24, Ogawa Makoto will star in a play called Tokugawa15. Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika will be special guests at some of the performances. On December 14 and 15 Ogawa Makoto and Yasuda Kei will host a Christmas Dinner show titled Yasuda Kei Ogawa Makoto Christmas Dinner Show 2013 Profile *'Name:' Ogawa Makoto (小川麻琴) *'Nickname:' Mako-chan, P-mako, Pimako, Makocchan and Makotii *'Birth date:' *'Birthplace:' Kashiwazaki, Niigata Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Profession:' Singer, actress *'Height:' 160cm (5ft 3in.) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2001-08-26: Member **2006-08-27: Hiatus **2008-06-06: Member **2009-03-31: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTIONS STATUS:' **2001-08-27: Member **2006-06-06: Hiatus **2008-06-06: Transfered to J.P. Room *'J.P. Room Status:' **2008-06-06: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 5 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' Blue *'Former Otome Gumi Color:' Green *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Talent Agency:' Up-Front Works *'Hobbies:' Sitz bathes, swimming *'Specialty:' Math *'Favorite food:' Pumpkin *'Favorite colour:' Blue and pink *'Favorite sport:' Swimming *'Favorite season:' Spring *'Favorite song:' Furusato *'Love Audition 21 audition songs': Round 1: LUV is Magic (Eriko with Crunch), Round 2: Set Me Free! (Imai Eriko) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2001-2006) *'Subgroups:' **Petitmoni (2002-2006) **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003-2004) *'Shuffle Units:' **Happy 7 (2002) **SALT5 (2003) **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other': **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2003-2004) **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006) **Elder Club (2009) **M-Line (2009-) **Dream Morning Musume (2011-) **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *Souda! We're ALIVE *Do it! Now *Koko ni Iruzee! *Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *AS FOR ONE DAY *Shabondama *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ Happy 7 *Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! SALT5 *GET UP! Rapper H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Dream Morning Musume *Shining Butterfly Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Discography Group Songs *2002.03.27 Hajimete no Rock Concert (with Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, and Tsuji Nozomi) *2002.03.27 Suki na Senpai (with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, and Niigaki Risa) *2003.03.26 Tsuyoki de Yukouze! (with Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, and Niigaki Risa) *2003.03.26 YES! POCKY GIRLS (Original Long Ver.) (with POCKY GIRLS) *2004.02.18 Aisha Loan de (Morning Musume cover; with Takahashi Ai) *2004.05.28 Do it! Now (Morning Musume cover; with Yaguchi Mari and Ishikawa Rika) *2004.09.14 Mirai no Tobira (Morning Musume cover; with Yoshizawa Hitomi and Kamei Eri) *2004.12.04 Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi (Morning Musume cover; with Kamei Eri) *2004.12.08 Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2006.02.15 Mushoku Toumei na Mama de (with Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, and Fujimoto Miki) *2011.04.20 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Morning Musume cover; with Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, and Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2011.04.20 Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Morning Musume cover; with Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Fujimoto Miki, and Kusumi Koharu) Solo DVDs *2006.07.09 Morning Musume Ogawa Makoto Graduation Memorial (モーニング娘。小川麻琴 卒業メモリアル) Other DVDs *2010.12.XX Morning Musume 5ki Member Event Gokigen 4ever 2010 Summer (モーニング娘。5期メンバーFCイベント ごきげん 2010夏) *2011.04.XX M-line Memory Vol.5 - Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto *2013.10.XX M-line Memory Vol.12 - Ogawa Makoto & Niigaki Risa FC Event Works Movies *2002 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *2003 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (子犬ダンの物語) TV Dramas *2002 Angel Hearts *2002 Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de (おれがあいつであいつがおれで) *2002 Haikara-san ga Tooru (はいからさんが通る) *2004 Aijō Ippon! (愛情イッポン！) *2009 Q.E.D (Cameo as Art teacher on Ep. 4) *2010 GM Odore Doctor (GM〜踊れドクター) *2012 Garinki: Keibuho Kijima Yaichi (ガンリキ 警部補・鬼島弥一) TV Shows *2001-2006 Hello! Morning (ハロー！モーニング。) *- 2003.12.26 Sore Yuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *- 2004.05.04 / 2004.09.20 - 2004.09.28 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *- 2004.12.15 Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) *- 2005.07.01 / 2005.12.16 - 2005.12.22 Musume Dokyu! (娘DOKYU!) *2008- Jagaimon (ジャガイモン) *2009-2011 Satotch! (さとッチ!) *2012- Smile! (スマイル!) Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) *2009 Tokyo Alice (東京アリス) *2009 Komorebi no naka de 2009 (こもれびの中で2009) *2009 KURA-POP (暗ポップ) *2009 CONTINUE *2009 Zomeki no kieta Natsu ~Guam gyokusai sen ranbu~ (ぞめきの消えた夏 〜グアム玉砕戦乱舞〜) *2010 SIMPLY BECAUSE IMITATION ~Nisemono dakarakoso~ (SIMPLY BECAUSE IMITATION 〜偽物だからこそ…〜) *2010 Momoiro Shoten e Youkoso (桃色書店へようこそ) *2010 2LDK *2010 MOTHER Mother ~Tokko no haha torihama tome monogatari~ (MOTHER マザー〜特攻の母 鳥濱トメ物語〜) *2010 Lock the ROCK *2011 Time Capsule - Time Capsule - (Time Capsule - タイムカプセル - ) *2011 Nagareru kumo yo 2011 (流れる雲よ2011) *2011.07.06-24 Black Camellia ~ Japanesque Vampire (黒椿 ～Japanesque Vampire～) *2011 Shin Mimibukuro 2 ~Yurei yasokyoku (Ghost Nocturne)~ (新耳袋2〜幽霊夜想曲（ゴースト・ノクターン）〜) *2012 The Radio Show Must Go On ~Barerunakiken~ (The Radio Show Must Go On〜バレルナキケン〜 ) *2012 MOSH SHORT COLLECTION 03「Easy Rider」 *2012 MUSICAL Makoto～Tobidase Shinsengumi～ (Musical 誠〜とびだせ新選組〜) *2012 Sekai wa Boku no CUBE de Tsukurareru (世界は僕のCUBEで造られる) *2012 Hito okami the live role playing shiata (人狼　ザ・ライブロールプレイングシアター) *2013 Tsuranuki kaizokudan second navigation "Regent sori" (ツラヌキ怪賊団 second navigation『リーゼント総理』) *2013 Kibako no Kai Dai Yonkai Kouen "Guitar wo Mochinagara" Yattaze! Honda Special!~ (キバコの会 第四回公演『ギターを待ちながら』〜やったぜ! 本多スペシャル!〜) *2013 Tom hanks Vol.3 "TOM HANKS" (トムハウス Vol.3「TOM HANKS」) *2013 TOKUGAWA15 *2013 MOSH SHORT COLLECTION 05 "Riyu naki hanko" (MOSH SHORT COLLECTION 05「理由なき反抗」) *2013 The Fake Time Machine Story ～Usohe no Tobira～ (The Fake Time Machine Story〜ウソヘノトビラ〜) *2013 Onna, Hito Urei (オンナ、ひと憂。) *2013 Nee, hirugao ga saiteru yo. (ねえ、ヒルガオが咲いてるよ。) *2013 STAGE×12　vol.7 *2013 Shiritsu Hasuhasu Jogakuin!! (私立ハスハス女学院!!) *2014 Hello! Pro Operetta ~Preview 2014~ (Kari) (ハロプロオペレッタ～プレビュー2014(仮)～) Radio *- 2005.04.29 / 2006.08.21 - 2006.08.15 TBC Fun Fīrudo Mōretsu Mōdasshu (TBC Funふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) *2005.06.26- Hello Pro Yanen!! (ハロプロやねん!!) *2010- Bunka gakuin presents Konishi Katsuyuki Ogawa Makoto Bunbun Theater (文化学院presents 小西克幸・小川麻琴のぶんぶんシアター) Internet *2009-2010 Sayako to Erina No Idol! No Life! (沙耶香とErinaのNo Idol! No Life! ) *2011 T-Time World (Tタイム・ワールド) *2011-2012 Ogawa Makoto no Dream Match! (小川麻琴のドリームマッチ!) *2012- Ogawa Makoto no Apuri Seisakusho (小川麻琴のアプリ制作所) Ads *2009-2011 LOTTERIA Yell Music Magazines *2012.09.10 DIVER Vol.376 Solo Photobooks *2005.02.22 Ogawa Makoto (photobook) (小川麻琴) *2006.08.28 Natsu no Uta (夏ノ詩（なつのうた）) Group Photobooks *2002.03.28 Morning Musume Gonagoto Photobook *2002.08.13 5 - Morning Musume 5ki Member Shashinshū (5　モーニング娘。5期メンバー写真集) (With Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa) *2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume (アロハロ!モーニング娘。写真集) Trivia *In her primary school days, her friends called her "Tomato Ketchup 100% OK" and "Machiko." *Shares the same birthday as Tsunku and ALMA KAMINIITO's Munehiko. *Close friends with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Tsuji Nozomi and Yoshizawa Hitomi. *Made her CD debut on a cheer song for the J2 soccer team, Albirex Niigata, when she belonged to ALP. Due to her extensive former commercial experience, along with Niigaki Risa's own tie-ins, a new requirement was added to all auditions after stating that applicants could not have had prior attachment to any agency. *When she was younger, she dressed up in ganguro style for fun. *She is commonly referred to as "the new Yasuda Kei" character by both fans and fellow members, largely because of her "obaachan" (old lady) image in terms of mannerisms and speech. and Nakai Masahiro also have frequently teased her on Utaban as being "the new Kemeko." *She is the first to to dye her hair blonde out of the fifth generation members, and is noted out of all the Morning Musume members to have the most frequent hairstyle changes. Ogawa has even said she thinks she changes it too much. *Many fans and even Ogawa herself credit her comedic roles on the Hello! Morning skits as helping her stand out among the group. *Prior to joining Morning Musume, Ogawa was enrolled at the entertainment school Apple Little Performers (ALP) in Niigata, where she was one of the top students. She has also been a model for magazines and campaigns, such as one for automobile safety for the elderly. *Tsunku—producer and lyricist of Hello! Project—also commented that she was selected to join the group because she displayed great dancing skills and shined during the audition process. *Makoto Ogawa competed in the eighth "Women of Ninja Warrior" competition (known as KUNOICHI in Japan) and was eliminated on the second stage's "Dancing Stones." *She is the ninth former Morning Musume member to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project. The first being Nakazawa Yuko, the second being Goto Maki, the third being Yasuda Kei, the fourth being Abe Natsumi, the fifth being Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai, the sixth being Iida Kaori, the seventh being Ishikawa Rika, and the eighth being Konno Asami *She is the only Morning Musume members who had two graduation ceremonies: one at Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ with Konno Asami in late July and the other one at Ribbon no Kishi The Musical in late August. *She shares a last name with graduated S/mileage member Ogawa Saki, current Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Ogawa Rena See Also *Ogawa Makoto Gallery External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Official Fanclub cs:Ogawa Makoto Category:1987 births Category:5th Generation Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Members from Niigata Category:2001 additions Category:2006 departures Category:2008 additions Category:2009 departures Category:Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:Happy 7 Category:SALT5 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:M-Line Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:Blood type O Category:Petitmoni Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:October Births Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Elder Club Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:5th Generation shows in Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Pocky Girls Category:Afternoon Musume Category:Blue Member Color Category:Green Member Color Category:J.P. Room Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:Scorpio